


unspooled

by rhysgore



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Mentions of Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Wound Fucking, romantic disembowelment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “You have about twenty minutes before you pass out,” he said, with the casual air of someone discussing their dinner plans.





	unspooled

**Author's Note:**

> they're gross and in love thanks for coming 2 my ted talk

Hisoka collapsed on the ground, clutching his midriff, like that would do him any good. His stomach was split open in a wide, red grin at his waist, and his intestines were slipping out of the hole between his grasping fingers. Slick with blood, he couldn’t quite keep them in place, and every movement made them shift, dangerously close to spilling out over his spread thighs.

 

Tucking the pin back into the hem of his sleeve, Illumi sat down on a chair a few feet away, crossing his arms.

 

He admired his handiwork a little. It would have been easy to make the cut just a little deeper, to nick or even completely bisect the small intestine and ensure that Hisoka would die an undignified death. But he hadn't. He was good at what he did.

 

“You have about twenty minutes before you pass out,” he said, with the casual air of someone discussing their dinner plans. Twenty-five, actually, but after twenty, Hisoka would have exsanguinated enough to make this entire exercise pointless. 

 

“More than I need,” Hisoka replied. His teeth were gritted, but he was still smiling, face flushed- and Illumi was surprised that there was enough blood left in his body for that, between the gaping stomach wound, and the raging erection he was sporting, tenting the front of the pants which Hisoka was trying with some difficulty to push down with one hand. After a moment he succeeded, getting the hem down just far enough to tuck behind his balls.

 

Long, sharp-nailed fingers circled around his straining shaft, beginning to stroke at an almost feverish pace as Hisoka’s other hand plunged into the hole in his stomach, tangling itself up in his small intestine. His masochism was, as always, both fantastic and fantastically arousing to watch, and Illumi leaned forwards, trying to get a better view. His own erection throbbed insistently against his thigh, but he ignored it in favor of simply observing.

 

“How does it feel?” He asked, partially because he was curious, partially because he knew Hisoka would enjoy telling him.

 

“Good,” Hisoka moaned, breath coming out in gasps that he couldn’t quite control, harsh and irregular. “Painful.  _ Intimate.”  _

 

“Intimate?”

 

“Of course. You were the one to do this to me, after all.” Smiling, Hisoka ran a thumb over the head of his cock, twisting his hand inside of himself at the same time. It must have hurt, because his eyes fluttered shut, and he whimpered.

 

Illumi supposed he was right- it had been  _ intimate  _ to slice him open. He’d held Hisoka down, one hand on his chest, straddling his waist as he slowly dragged the razor-sharp tip of a pin over the skin of his belly. Hisoka had trusted him not to kill him, right there and then. And the look in his eyes…

 

It had been  _ reverent.  _ Shivering, Illumi pressed a hand to his crotch.

 

“I want to fuck you,” he murmured. 

 

“That might prove a little difficult,” Hisoka laughed. He looked a complete wreck- disheveled, his tongue nearly lolling out of his mouth, half-naked and soaked in his own blood, jerking off to the fact that he was sitting there, disemboweled and bleeding out. He had a point, of course. As sturdy as he was, maneuvering Hisoka into any position where his ass was accessible would definitely exacerbate his condition, making him bleed out far quicker.

 

How fortunate it was that Illumi was after something else completely.

 

“I can use your stomach.”

 

Hisoka’s hand paused, and his eyes widened a fraction. He hadn’t been expecting  _ that,  _ certainly. The previous occasions they’d done this, Illumi had been happy enough to sit back and watch, not take an active role except to occasionally also masturbate. But today, when he’d cut Hisoka open, he hadn’t wanted to stop there. He’d wanted to keep going- slice Hisoka up from navel to sternum, bend back his ribcage, and hold his heart in hand. Illumi had believed, for a few prolonged moments, that Hisoka wouldn’t have minded if he did.

 

“You’re disgusting,” Hisoka said, grinning ear to ear.

 

Illumi scoffed.  _ “You’re  _ one to talk,” he replied. He hadn’t missed the way Hisoka’s dick had twitched in his hand at the suggestion.

 

“I didn’t say  _ no.  _ Come here.” 

 

The urge to do indescribable violence to Hisoka was strong enough that something like this couldn’t fully sate it.  _ But, _ Illumi thought as he moved from his seat, closing the gap between them until he was crouching over Hisoka, quickly divulging himself of his trousers as he did so,  _ that doesn’t mean it won’t feel good. _

 

Hedonism was Hisoka’s wheelhouse, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t above indulging in it on occasion. He gripped the base of his cock, straddling Hisoka’s thigh as he moved in closer, towards the mess of Hisoka’s guts. 

 

“There you go,” Hisoka purred, the hand that had been holding everything in coming up to stroke Illumi’s hair, painting a messy streak of viscera across his cheek.

 

The slippery, warm feeling as he pushed inside was one he should have expected. He’d had his hands in people's’ intestines enough time to know how they felt. But every time before had been different. Brief. Clinical. And the people who’d been unfortunate enough to find him inside of them  _ hadn’t _ been Hisoka.

 

“You may want to hurry up, or I might bleed out before you finish.”

 

“I don’t see how that’s my problem. You don’t actually need to be alive for me to enjoy myself.”

 

Hisoka’s face curled in a faux pout. “How cruel of you,” he said, eyes narrowing as his voice dropped to a low growl. “I  _ love  _ it.”

 

Letting out a small gasp as he bottomed out, Illumi looked at where they were connected. The pinkish glisten of intestines slid over his shaft, thick and heavy, shifting around him. Hisoka’s other hand was still on his own cock, and as Illumi started to rock back and forth, he started to move as well, jerking himself off steadily and enthusiastically.

 

“Does it feel good?” He asked, voice harsh. He wasn’t going to last much longer- neither of them were, which was probably for the better. Illumi didn’t feel like cleaning up a corpse, for one thing. “Is it what you wanted?”

 

“Yes- and no.” Establishing any type of rhythm was difficult with Hisoka’s insides constantly shifting, but Illumi managed, placing his hands on Hisoka’s shoulders as he fucked into him. Every thrust only served to make things messier, blood oozing over Illumi’s pelvis and down his legs, soaking into his pants. “I want to be deeper in you. I want  _ more. _ I-” He drew in a shuddering breath, imagining tearing Hisoka completely apart, showing none of the restraint he had when he’d initially cut him open. That had been clean, precise- he wanted it to be messy and carnal, wanted to rip Hisoka to shreds and fuck whatever was left, turn him into something unrecognizable, bloody,  _ beautiful- _

 

He didn’t realize that his fingers had sunk up to the second knuckle in Hisoka’s shoulders until the hand in his hair pulled at it, the harsh feeling snapping him out of his fantasy. Hisoka’s face was starting to look a little grey, but he was still grinning, the corners of his mouth leaking drool down his chin. He leaned forwards, pressing his face into the crook of Illumi’s neck, and panted,

 

“Illumi-”

 

“Yes?” Illumi was surprised at how breathy his own voice had become, harsh and desperate as he ground against Hisoka.

 

_ “Come inside me.” _

 

An ugly, violent possessiveness reared its head, sending heat down Illumi’s spine as he realized he would be marking Hisoka in a way no one else had, ever. With a shudder, Illumi pressed the length of his body along Hisoka’s, and came with a low, uninhibited moan, hips shuddering, fingers tearing scores deep into the flesh of Hisoka’s back. His cock twitched in the warmth of Hisoka’s stomach, oozing semen over the tangled mess of his intestines. Hisoka didn’t last much longer himself, shuddering and biting into Illumi’s neck hard enough to draw blood, loud as always as he made a mess of his hand.

 

Illumi knew he should probably have moved immediately. He’d probably more than halved Hisoka’s remaining time, and every passing second put him in greater danger of bleeding out right there and then. It would be an undignified, and frankly  _ disappointing _ end for him. Still, he waited for a minute longer, softly rocking himself back and forth as his cock went soft and his breath came back to him.

 

“One day, I’ll let you fuck all the way through me,” Hisoka said. His hand shakily stroked through Illumi’s hair as he pulled back from Illumi’s neck, grinning. “Would you like that?”

 

His teeth glinted with blood, and he was grey in the face, but Hisoka managed to make it sound romantic. Somehow.

 

“I think I would,” Illumi said, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> if youre interested in hearing me scream more abt these nasty fucks heres my [twitter](http://twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
